Pumpkin Juice and Feathers
by Roseblue14
Summary: The story of how Remus gets covered in pumpkin juice and feathers. I do not own Harry potter. Thanks to 14hp1 for beta reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Padfoot, let go of me!" Remus demanded, trying to pull his arm out of the other Marauder's grasp.

"Not until you dance with me."

"Moony, just dance on the table with him so he'll shut up!" Prongs shouted at them, covering his face in his hands.

"Yes! Listen to good ol' Prongs!"

"Why do you even want to dance again?" Remus asked, his upper arm still clutched tightly in Sirius's hand.

"Because we only have half a year left here! When will we ever get another chance to dance on tables at Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow morning," Peter put in.

"When will you learn to be quiet?"

"Shut up, Prongs, you're just mad because you and Lily had a fi-" Sirius was cut off by James splashing a full glass of pumpkin juice at him which he dodged, causing it to splash on Remus instead.

"Prongs!" Sirius admonished, "Why did you hit Moony?"

"I wouldn't have hit him if you hadn't ducked!" James growled before turning to Remus, "I am really sorry, Moony, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Prongs. I think I'm just going to go clean up," he said, getting up, at last able to move freely due to the fact that Sirius had dropped his arm to avoid the pumpkin juice.

"No, you're not," Sirius shouted, tackling Remus to the floor.

"You git! Get _off_ of me!" Remus replied, voice equally as loud, trying to shove Sirius off him.

"Bloody hell, can't we just finish dinner in peace?" James exclaimed, looking down at his friends along with the rest of the Great Hall, "Were we not just in this situation?"

"No, Remus was sitting before and wasn't covered in pumpkin juice."

"Yeah, thanks, Wormy. But _basically_ the same situation. Come on - let's get these two back to the dormitory."

The two of them then set to work disentangling their friends and hauling them back to their feet.  
>-<p>

"Sirius, you're a git, you know that?" Remus said angrily, flopping down on his bed and glaring at him.

"No, I am not and, besides, you_ have_ already said that," Sirius started, sitting down next to him. He stared at a torn pillow on the floor nearby and started to smile. In a flash he had it in his hands and proceeded to hit Remus over the head with it. The impact caused the pillow to burst, feathers clinging to him because of his still-sticky, juice-drenched clothes. "Alright _now_ I'm a git."

James and Peter both roared with laughter as Remus replied, a dangerous look on his face, "Black, I think you should run."

"I'm not scared of you!" Sirius shot back, grin faltering when he saw the werewolf draw his wand, "On second thought running sounds good about now." He leaped to his feet and darted for the door, Remus right behind him.

"Should we go after them?"

James paused to think and then shrugged before replying,"Nah, I got to make up with Lily. I can't afford a detention right now." Peter only nodded in response. "Well then, I think I'm going to bed, it's been a long day and they can sort themselves out. 'Night, Wormy."

"Yeah, I think I will too. Goodnight, Prongs."

The next morning Remus was still sticky and half-covered in feathers, while Sirius had earned himself a week's worth of detentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello Readers! I hope you enjoyed my story and I am always interested in feed back (Good or bad) so don't be afraid to review! I am working on a second chapter for this at the moment which contains Remus chasing Sirius. (I know you know you were wondering what happened there...) Finally a giant thank you for reading this! I give you all giant virtual hugs! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! i am back with a second chapter. I felt the one-shot needed it and i think this chapter does the story justice. I hope you enjoy this one too and don't be afraid to leave a review! Again i do not own anything. Anyways, on to the story! XD**

* * *

><p><em>He's got to be here somewhere,<em> Remus thought, able to smell his friend's strong cologne. He started to slow down, searching, and eventually came to a stop. He looked around the deserted corridor for some sign of him but all he saw were a trail feathers that he had left behind. He scanned the area multiple times and started to walk again. That is, he began going until the head of the suit of armor standing to his right moved with a creak. A smile crept its way onto Moony's face as he silently approached it.

He shoved the suit of armor over and Sirius yelped and somehow dodged a leg-lock curse Remus sent flying at him. Sirius was soon up and running again, with curses being fired from his chaser, which only made him run faster. Padfoot could have easily blocked his friend's jinx but he had left his wand in the dormitory, which had certainly not been his smartest move.

"You're going to have to do better than that to catch me, Moony!" He shouted behind him and soon realized Remus wasn't there anymore. He came to a sudden halt, instantly suspiscious. He knew going back would mean facing Remus but he couldn't get over the bad feeling he had and, besides, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

It didn't take him long to find his friend but there was also somebody with him.

"Mr. Lupin! I demand to know why in the world you are covered in feathers and… something else that I am not quite sure of," said the all-too-familiar (if slightly puzzled) voice of Minerva McGonagall, known by the Marauders as Minnie.

"Well, Professor, I _have_ always wanted to see what it would be like to be a bird."

McGonagall's glare intensified, "Interesting story, now, Mr. Lupin, tell me what _actually_ happened."

"It was my fault," Sirius confessed, stepping out from the shadows, "Remus is just being a good friend and covering for me and that "other thing" he's covered in is pumpkin juice. There was a bit of an..incident at dinner." She opened her mouth to say something but Moony was quick to reply and cut her off.

"Professor he's lying."

"Is this true Mr. Black?" she asked him, ignoring Remus' protests.

"Yes, my dear Minnie, it is."

"It's _Professor_, Mr. Black," McGonagall stated, "and I am still waiting to hear how Mr. Lupin ended covered in pumpkin juice and feathers."

"I still have the busted pillow on my bed to prove it was me who did it." Remus tried again.

"The only reason there is a busted pillow on your bed is because I hit you over the head with it!"

"You have no proof of that."

"I have witnesses, which is more than you can say."

"But -"

"I have heard more than enough out of the both of you!" McGonagall interjected, and both boys were silence at once. "I think you should both go back to your dormitory and, Mr. Lupin, you should clean yourself up. I will let this incident slide with no detentions as long as you both can promise not to show up covered in feathers again claiming you wanted to be a bird." Remus blushed lightly at the latter, but both of them nodded nonetheless.

Remus let out a sigh in relief and smiled while Sirius looked confused if not slightly angry. "No detentions?"

"Yes, but only for this time. Don't get used to it."

"But - we always get detentions for doing something wrong."

"Mr. Black, are you implying that you _should_ get detentions?"

"I believe I am." The Professor was now at a loss of words. Remus stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Are you sure you want detention?" Minnie asked again, still not quite believing Sirius.

"Yes."

She blinked and replied coolly, "Very well then, Mr. Black you have a week's worth of detentions with me starting next week Monday," and then started to walk away.

"Thank you, Professor Minnie." Sirius called out to her. She stopped for a moment, then shook her head and continued walking.

The boys stood there staring at one another. Then they both started in fits of laughter until they were soon crying.

"You - you gave yourself...a week of detention," Remus managed to say, as his laughter decreased.

"I know!" Sirius sputtered out, now clutching the wall and breathing heavily.

"Sometimes, Pads, I worry about your sanity," Remus said, finally under control of himself again.

"Funny, I've been told that all my life," Remus simply rolled his eyes.

The two friends slowly made their way back to the common room with smiles on their faces.


End file.
